We Promised Under The Cherry Blossom Tree
by Arriza.Alexam75
Summary: Long ago, inside the Orphanage, a new kid entered the house. Meeting his 6 new roommates. Everything was downfall until he met his light that'll be there for him. Instead, something happened to the Orphanage and forced them to move to other families. Being separated to his light and friends from the past 9 years ago, what is the real meaning behind this promise? AU. YAOI. KAGAKURO.


We Promised Under The Cherry Blossom Tree - Chapter 1 - 8 Years Ago

Hi guys, It's KurokoXKuroshitsuji, in short, Im A. Johan. Im practically focusing more on Kuroko than Kuroshitsuji BUT I will update the stories that I haven't finished yet. This fic is supposed to be from Kuroshitsuji but instead I changed a lot of the storylines. So I hope I can portray as much as possible as the character's behavior.

Anyway, this is a flash back. *IHopeYouDoNotMind* And... I SUCK AT ENGLISH. Well, maybe I gained a little but still, Gummybears do not approve.

_WARNING: THIS CONTAINS BOY X BOY OR YAOI. PLEASE LEAVE IF YOU CANNOT HANDLE THE SEXINESS. IT'LL KILL YAH! Just kidding! Have fun reading and _**LEAVE REVIEWS! Reviews are fuel I tell you!**_  
_

* * *

_" I would like you to meet the new kid here in Kouro's Orphanage. I will tell you on what happened. Please assist him first to his room. " The man with the mustache pushed gently the boy's back. The boy stand quietly as he looked around, but not moving his head. He eyed the kids and teens playing outside the garden. A woman who seems to be like a caretaker. _

_The boy was led into a simple room. There are 6 beds inside the room and 2 cabinets in each corners. " The boys will be here in any minute. Your escort will be coming here soon as well. Please have seat here. " She gently put the boy on the side of the bed, right next to the cabinet.  
_

_" OY! You bastard! Stop stomping my feet! " The kids entered the room and stumbled on the floor, trying to get off of each other. They kept pushing their faces away as the other one tries to get away._

_" I'll bite you, you bastard! " said by the red and black hair._

_" KAGAMICCHI! AOMINECCHI! Stop fighting. It's against the room rules! " The yellow haired boy kept on reminding them the rules when he got kicked on the faced and now facing the floor. Ko'ed._

_" There's no point in fighting- nanodayo. " A green haired man entered the scene and clutch his cloud stuff toy._

_" Argh? They're fighting again. I wish they could focus their energy in eating. " A kid with a purple colored hair entered the room as well. He had a lot of food inside his shirt and a bread stuck on his mouth._

_" Stop it you two. You're embarrassing us with the care taker. " A boy with all pure red hair stood beside the two. The two kids who are rumbling just now silently stood and looked at the two people who are inside their room._

_The caretaker adjusted herself from the little shock and look's at the young boy who is sitting still, looking at the six kids whos looking at him awkwardly.  
_

_" Who's the kid, caretaker? "  
_

_BAM!_

_" Choose your words nicely, Akashi. I am not someone you can call just like that. "_

_" I-I'm sorry. " He laughed. The boy who's sitting on the bed looks at them. The green guy looks at him and tapped Kagami. _

_" What do you want now, Fortune boy? " The green guy glared at him. " What? What do you want, Midorima? " Midorima looks at the Kagami's bed, Kagami noticed Midorima and looks at his bed and saw a kid sitting on it._

_" WHO'S THAT GUY?! " Kagami pointed out the boy who was sitting on his bed a moment ago. _

_" You just notice, Bakagami? " Aomine puched Kagami's head and he received a punched on his cheek._

_" Nobody told me, AHOMINE! " Kagami stated as he looked at the boy._

_" You aren't paying attetion afterall- nanodayo. " _

_" Of course I am. He's just... unnoticeable._

_The boy's eyes widen as he stared blankly to the floor._

_Unnoticeable._

_The boy looks at Kagami who's panicking in a minute._

_" You made the blue guy cry, Kagamicchi. "_

_" No I didnt! "_

_The caretaker claps her hand and help the boy on his shoulders. " Boys. I would like you to meet your new roommate, Kuroko. I would like you to NOT be mean to him. Take care of him like you take care of yourselves. And Kagami," The caretaker looks at Kagami who's very tensed at the moment. " You'll be sharing the bed with Kuroko. " Kagami opened his mouth to protest.  
_

_" Wha- Why me? Why can't Ahomine do the sharing? " Kagami pointed the poker face Aomine.  
_

_" Don't call me AHOMINE! And, you take full responsibility to this. The caretaker asked you to. " Kagami gritted his teeth and looks at the others._

_" Do not look at me. I have Cloud-kun with me. " Midorima said as he clenced the cloud tightly to his embrace._

_Kagami looks at Murasakibara. " How about you, do you have any reasons? "_

_" I have a lot of companies tonight. " Murasakibara raised his clothes to show the snacks he has._

_Kagami looks at Akashi but something jolted to his spine. He ignored Akashi and looks at Kise instead._

_" Do- Don't look at me! I'm a hard kicker when I'm asleep. And... something... " The group laughs, snickering to Kise's embarrassment. " Do- Don't laugh! There's nothing I can do about it-ssu! "_

_The caretaker sighs and looks at Kuroko. She knelt down and grabbed both Kuroko's shoulder. " They're aren't bad guys, You'll get used to them. They're fun to be with. I put you here because I want you to smile and share moments with them. It'll get better. " The caretaker stood up and bid goodbyes to the boys. She closed the door as the six boys stand there as they look at Kuroko.  
_

_" You heard the woman. Be kind and take care of Kuroko as you take care of yourselves. "_

_Murasakibara slapped Akashi's back. " Don't act like you're the superior here, Akachin. " Akashi massaged his back and glared at Murasakibara, which it doesn't affect him and continued to eat his favorite Maiubo*****. Aomine laughs as Kise sighs in their behavior and whispering that they're hopeless. Midorima continued to enter the room and sat to his bed while placing his Cloud-kun to his bedside. Aomine looks at Kuroko and walks towards the silent kid.  
_

_" Hello. I'm Aho- I! I! I mean...Aomine. Nice meeting you, Kuroko. " Kuroko stayed silent but his eyes were looking at Aomine. "...And, these guys are-" He took all 5 boys in a clash of speed. " Kise, the looker one. Murasakibura, the eating machine. Akashi, the... Uhmmm... Next is, Midorima, the Oha asa weirdo and last but not the least.-" He pulled Kagami close to him and point him out with his tiny fingers. "Kagami, The baka and idiots of all the idiots. Were-" A punched was received to Aomine's cheek._

_" Who you callin' an idiot, you bastard! " Aomine laid on the floor defeated._

_" This is somewhat annoying. I better sleep for tomorrow's activities. Sleep well or the bug's will bite you. " Midorima pushed his glasses and walks over to his bed._

_" Ahhh, We'll describe ourselves tomorrow on breakfast. Night Kuroko-kun*****. Kise jumped into his bed and inhaled his pillow. Kuroko looks at him and saw the three standing infront of him.  
_

_" You heard him. Tomorrow during breakfast time. See you there. " Akashi walks away toward his bed as Murasakibara follows him behind._

_" Ahh, breakfast. What could be tomorrow's menu. Can't wait. " He said lazily but a hint of happiness._

_" Shut it. You always think about food. " Akashi jumped into his bed as Murasakibara turned off the lights. Kuroko didn't even move a muscle as he eyed the shadow infront of him. The shadow continued to get bigger as the light of the moon reflects to Kagami. The mischievous face that he cannot hide as he looks at the sleeping boys. " Those guys... Argh! Ill get back to them tomorrow." He looks at Kuroko who's looking at him in no emotion. " Can you not show other than that? Are you even a living thing. Speak will yah. " Kagami demanded but doesn't received a response. "...Fine. Ill let you sleep with my bed but!-" He pointed out himself. " We'll be sleeping by backs, got it silent boy? "  
_

_Kuroko blinks three times as he turned around to grabbed the pillow. Kagami opened his mouth, wanted to mouth about taking his pillow and adding that it's unfair that they have two pillows instead of his, sharing with another one. He irritatedly moved to the side of the bed as he took the other pillow and covered his face. He wants to scream but instead he just cried it all in his mind._

_Sharing sucks._

* * *

_The bell stung inside Kagami's eardrums as the bell for breakfast kept ringing. He took off the pillow infront of his face as he sit up and rubbed his eyes. " Oy! It's breakfast already gettin-" He looked around as he saw he was the only one left inside the room. Enraged face as he cursed his roommates. He brushed his teeth and took a fast bath as he headed to the canteen._

* * *

_Everyone sat to there usual table as they placed their tray on table. Kise stops to his track and looks at their table. " W-Wait! Kuroko-kun doesn't have a seat. " The whole boys stops and as usual Akashi pointed that he could use Kagami's seat. Kise sits beside Kuroko and Aomine sits beside Kuroko as the other's sits on their seats._

_" Hey hey! Im getting excited, it's like were back in our first meetings. We're going to introduce oursleves again, so cool! " Kise happily announced as he drank his milk. Aomine sighs as he looks on Kuroko's tray. Vanilla Milkshake. Aomine looks at Kuroko with a dumbfounded look. Kuroko looks at him as he grabbed the Milkshake's straw into his mouth. Kuroko's face is like a word just now, stating, 'Is there something wrong?'  
_

_Midorima sighs to Kise's girly expression just now as he grabbed his red bean drink. He opened the can as he looks at the cafeteria's entrance door and sighs even louder. Akashi looks at Midorima as Midorima mentioned " Here comes troublemaker. "_

_Kagami came in as he huffed in late breakfast. He saw his roommates with the new guy and he gritted in anger. He lined up and yelled his order as the worker thought of losing the whole kilo onigiri rice he just cooked. He put the onigiri rice inside the big bowl as Kagami always uses. Kagami dashed and ordered his other beverages. _

_After all his workings, he dashed and threw his tray on Kuroko's tray. Kuroko stayed silent as he eyed Kagami._

_" Hey. It's my seat. Get off. " The whole group is silent as they watched Kagami and Kuroko. Kagami's voice is dark and clearly a threat. " Didn't you hear what I said. I said get out of my seat. And get out of our face! " Kagami screamed as the near tables heard the argue. Kuroko didn't hesitate as he stood and looks at Kagami. _

_" Please do not embarrass me. If you want me out, Ill be out. You do not have to yell at me and tell me this things with everyone else hearing it. Excuse me then. " Kuroko jumped out of Kagami's seat and continued to sip his Vanilla Milkshake as he walked away. Kagami stood there and looks at his roommates.  
_

_Aomine looks at Kagami. " What, are you going to stand there and pretend nothing happened. We welcomed him with our hearts yet he still doesn't talk to us. But you greeted him well, Kagami. Well done. " Aomine spat the words to Kagami's face as he turned around to eat. He wants Kagami to taste the sarcasm to his last words as he continued to eat. The four remained silent and ate their meal. Kagami felt this air of guilt as he run after Kuroko. As Kagami left the cafeteria, a huge slapped on the back Aomine received from Akashi. " WHA! What did I do this time!? "_

_" Talking almighty, huh. "_

_" I'm just teaching him a little lesson. He doesn't have to be like that to everyone. We don't even know Kuroko yet and yet he spat like he knows him well. " Aomine looks at Akashi and wonders " First time to hear his voice, yeah? "_

_Akashi chuckled as he continued to sip Tofu soup. " We'll see later what will happen. "_

* * *

_Kuroko found a silent place as he sat on the rock. The breeze of the morning air felt nice to his skin. He looked down as he saw dogs running outside the Orphanage. He looks at them with a blank face. They look cute.  
_

_'Psst...'_

_Kuroko looks at both sides as he saw Kagami hiding behind the wall. _

_' Com' here will yah? ' Kagami ordered as he draw his arm to signal Kuroko to come here with him. Kuroko gives the dogs a last look and stood up from the rock and walks toward Kagami.  
_

_" What's wrong? " Kuroko asked as he was pulled to the next corner. Kuroko looks at Kagami with a puzzled look as Kagami stuttered his answer.  
_

_" I hate... I hate the smell on the back of that bush! It smells horrifying. "_

_" But I cannot smell anything bad on that- "_

_" Save the sentence, kiddo. "_

_" You're a kid yourself. "_

_" What! Did you caught Ahomine's attitude? "_

_" I did not. "_

_" ... " Kagami gives up. This little being is being so straightforward that he cannot handle himself. He finally looks at Kuroko as he shook his hand. " Im sorry. "_

_Kuroko looks at Kagami. " ...When I was a child. My family usually always argue and argue that I cannot express myself to them. They hit each other. Yell to each other. It'd just like an enviromental piece that I have within me. I actually hate it myself that I have it. That I carried their own blood within me... " Kagami sat next to a stair as Kuroko stand and looked down to hear more of Kagami's story. "__ I regret I didn't talk to them what I would like to be when I get older. Like I wasn't born when I'm with them. Aft_er the cold relationship. We got broke. My father became homeless and my mother disappeared after that. My relatives can't even raised me so I ended up here. After a whole year, I received a call that my father died in hunger. During that moment, when my father died. My mom didn't bother to look for me. " This time Kagami smiled as he raised his head to look at Kuroko. " That's why I'm like this, Im a cold-hearted hu- "

_Kuroko patted Kagami's head as Kuroko sat beside him. "... Our lives are different. The way our life begins is different but when it ended it's the same. We'll die, We'll be buried and never wake up again. Your life is different to mine, Kagami-kun. It's unfortunate you led a life like that. It's worse than mine though I shouldn't be acting like this... You seemed happy and energetic yet I feel down when mine is not the worst you can see. Life is very different. " Kuroko looks at Kagami.  
_

_Kagami leaned " What happened to you anyway? " Kagami felt a little ease inside his heart, something melt._

_" It's the past. I do not want to look back just when I get back on my feet just now. You're story moved me, Kagami-kun. I shouldn't be sulking and stay expressionless. I should be energetic and happy like you. " Kuroko said as he stood up as he looked down on Kagami._

_Kagami sat there for a few seconds and was waiting for Kuroko to smile. " I thought you shouldn't stay expressionless? Why do you still have that face on you?"  
_

_" Can you not see I am happy. " Kuroko pointed his blank face. Kagami was sarcastically overwhelmed as he stood up from what he was sitting. He patted Kuroko and received a hugged from him. Kagami step backwards and found his back on the tree.  
_

_Kuroko hugged him and laughs. " I really thank you. "_

_" Wha! Just when I can get to see your other expression! You hid it from me, you sneaky bast- ahh?! " Kagami protested the became tighter._

_" Yes. I do not have this feeling yet to show you. Not now. " Kagami felt this childish feeling rising inside him. " The Cherry Blossom Tree sure looks beautiful. " _

_Kagami looks up as they watched the cherry blossom blooms._

_" Yes. They're beautiful. "_

* * *

_The day went well for the whole roommates as they enjoyed the great day. The caretakers makes the kids busy by making them draw, play catch and reading books for everyone. As usual for the roommates, when Kagami went back with Kuroko, he hit Aomine with his pillow followed by a great wrestling. The roommates seemed getting along pretty well as Kuroko watched them.  
_

_Kuroko looks around and saw Midorima holding a tulip. Midorima notices Kuroko's glance and glared at him. " This isn't a present- nanodayo. It's my lucky item. " Kuroko smiled inside his head and looks at the two fighting again._

_" DON'T LECTURE ME, YOU BASTARD AHOMINE! "_

_" Didn't you realize you called him twice as bastard? " Kise reminded Kagami. Received by a handy book on his face as Kagami roared his anger to Aomine._

_" Shut up, Kise! I'm not talking to- urghh! "_

_" Dont call me twice as a bastard, you Idiotic Bakagami! "_

_" As I said, youre both using it twice. " Kise is defeated, AGAIN. Akashi and Murasakibara are talking about tomorrows activity. Midorima looked at the newspaper as he read tomorrows upcoming update to Oha Asa's lucky items. Tomorrow might be Kuroko's new beginning.  
_

* * *

_Everyone fell asleep as they took their blankets up for comfort. Kuroko looks at the moon and he brought his hands up and felt the shadow of his hand on his face. " A shadow appeared, huh? " He whispered.  
_

_Kuroko turns and covers himself with the blanket. Kuroko can hear the snores of his roommates. Tomorrow's activity is Basketball. He wants to play with them. With his roommates. With Kagami._

_Kuroko seems to be throbbing whenever he remembers or speak Kagami's name. He sat as he saw Kagami._

_"... Ka...gami. "_

_He turned and put the pillow over his face. " Kagami...-kun? "_

" That's right! I promised under this tree, I'll be with Kuroko and see him go as he wants himself to be! I'll be there whenever he needs me! So stand up tall and smile. I promised you that. " Kagami held Kuroko's hand. " Promise me too, Kuroko. That you will let me be your light and you'll be my shadow. "

"... Yes."

_Kuroko shut his eyes. He cannot wait what kind of Kagami he'll see tomorrow and who he will be. And to the new him._

* * *

**1***_  
_

Maiubo - Showed in Episode 22.5 (Tip off). Murasakibara bought them but Midorima tossed it to catch le culprit. Le culprit stomped on Murasakibara's Maiubo and glared at him.

**2***

Kuroko-kun instead of Kurokocchi - Kise doesn't have yet the acknowledge feeling towards Kuroko in this chapter yet. We'll see to our next chapter :)

* * *

**a/n: So I hope you guys enjoyed, In case you are wondering they're all 11 years old here. BAM! AND I DUNNO WHY I COME UP WITH CHIBI!KUROKONOBASUKE**

**I hope I got there charas in this chap! V_V**

**please review! please?! REVIEW! oOo**


End file.
